1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hunting arrow rest with loading gate and more particularly pertains to properly orienting arrows on a bow through the funnel principle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrow supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrow supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning arrows with respect to bows through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,450 to Jacobson discloses an arrow support for an archery bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,849 to Branthwaite et al. discloses and arrow rest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,263 to Sartain discloses an automatic arrow positioning device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,530 to Van Drielen discloses an arrow rest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hunting arrow rest with loading gate that allows properly orienting arrows on a bow through the funnel principle.
In this respect, the hunting arrow rest with loading gate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of properly orienting arrows on a bow through the funnel principle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate which can be used for properly orienting arrows on a bow through the funnel principle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of arrow supports of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bow with a curved front portion with a centrally positioned handle. The curved portion has remote ends spaced from the handle. A string couples the ends. An arrow is next provided. The arrow has a linear shaft. The shaft has a remote end and a near end. The remote end is formed with a point. The near end has a radial slot 36 for positioning within the string prior to release and shooting. Next provided is a hunting arrow rest assembly. The arrow rest assembly is removably coupled to the handle of the bow. The hunting arrow rest assembly includes a two piece link. The two piece link has a fixed component. One end of the fixed component is removably coupled to the handle. The two piece link also includes a pivotable component. The pivotable component is in an L-shaped configuration. One end of the pivotable component is coupled to the fixed component with an intermediate threaded fastener. The pivotable component has a generally horizontally oriented cylindrical opening with a planar slot. A plurality of threaded fasteners are coupled through the planar slot. An arrow rest frame 56 in a generally cylindrical configuration is next provided. The arrow rest frame has a pair of circular apertures in horizontal alignment with the cylindrical opening of the pivotable component. The frame has a pair of spaced threaded apertures there through at equally spaced 60 degree angles from a vertical centerline of the frame.
Next provided is a pair of pins. Each pin is formed with threads for being adjustably received within one of the threaded apertures of the frame. The pins have exterior ends exterior of the cylinder. The pins also have interior ends interior of the cylinder. The interior ends are closely spaced with respect to each other at a distance less than the diameter of the shaft of the arrow for the support of the arrow shaft during operation and use. A threaded horizontal rod is next provided. The horizontal rod extends through the circular apertures of the frame and the cylindrical opening of the pivotal component for positioning the frame in a proper orientation with respect to the bow and the handle. Next provided is a threaded vertical rod. The vertical rod extends upwardly through the frame from the bottom most extent of the frame to contact and hold the horizontal rod in proper position during operation and use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate which has all of the advantages of the prior art arrow supports of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest with loading gate which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hunting arrow rest with loading gate economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a hunting arrow rest with loading gate for properly orienting arrows on a bow through the funnel principle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting arrow rest frame, in a generally cylindrical configuration, with spaced threaded apertures in the frame at equally spaced angles from the vertical centerline of the frame. Each pin of a pair of pins is formed with threads for being adjustably received within a threaded aperture of the frame. The pins have exterior ends exterior of the frame and interior ends interior of the frame. The interior ends are closely spaced with respect to each other at a distance less than the diameter of an arrow shaft to support the arrow shaft during operation and use. Coupling means join the frame to a bow.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.